Television viewing and recording technology have been continually advancing, allowing hundreds of television channels to find their way into many homes. Despite such advances, problems still remain. One such problem is that it remains difficult for users to identify the various television programs that are available to them, and to distinguish between past and future programs that are available to them. This difficulty can be frustrating for users, and can result in user unfriendly experiences.